


Another Happy Ending

by Thatkindghost



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindghost/pseuds/Thatkindghost
Summary: Bonnies Grandmother buys her a very pretty lamp from a thrift shop.





	Another Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request from a friend!

Woody had gotten a good ending once, twice, three times too many. Even after all he had been, all he had done in his jealousy and his sharp and cutting selfishness and pride, he got his happily ever after in triplicate- to expect anymore would be silly, foolish, darn right entitled. His story was over. This was it, there was no more great triumphs, no adventures left to be had, everything was done and over. Finished.

But he couldn’t help but wish for it anyway, of one final goodbye, to bow with someone else by his side at the final curtain. He could wave off Buzz’s weighted and hovering concern with a smile, though Jessie’s more persistent but lighter worry hung off his back like a cape of feathers, tickling his every move. The truth of the matter, the core of it all, was that he missed Bo Peep, and Andy, and the shade of blue Mrs. Davis had painstakingly painted the living room with one productive afternoon.

The truth is he desperately, achingly, painfully missed Bo.

God, he missed Bo.

Slinky, Hamm, a lot of the other toys, they didn’t get it, not like Buzz and Jessie. Not like Bo would have, probably did, if she were here, or wherever she may be- because they’re human like. Too close to human like, sometimes, with all the messy emotions that came with it. That's not to say, of course, that the others weren’t as gutted when Bo was sold all those years ago, or treated Woody's heartbreak callously, but on the very basic level they… didn’t understand.

( _“Sorry, Woody, about Bo.” Hamm said once, in the first month, awkward in a way Woody hadn’t seen before and doubted he would again. Jessie shot him a look that said Too Soon and Buzz cringed at her name, waiting for the fallout- in some way, Hamms words made him feel a little less fragile, a little less like porcelain._ )

He didn’t think about her all the time, didn’t miss her every single day, not like in the sappy romantic flicks Trixie sometimes liked to pirate off of the computer. He missed her in absence, he felt the grief cloying in his throat when Rex’s insisted upon movie night came around and she wasn’t there to hold his hand when the guy and the girl finally kiss. He misses her when he has to be strong for the others and no one is there to be strong for him in return. He misses her when he slides into the box with Bonnie’s address scrawled on a sticky note on top and looks around at not enough faces all wide-eyed and confused (her face would have been so soft, he thinks, and understanding), when he sees the toys that managed to last.

He sits on the edge of Bonnies table where she left him, waits a breath, then two- He sits up and stretches, arms over his head and threads pulling.

“All Clear!” He calls from his superior vantage point. They’d been in the middle of playtime, Woody was a baker who's bakery was haunted, a retelling of one of Bonnie's classic stories, when Bonnie's mother had called as she had set him down on top of the table to see what she wanted.

“Good show everyone, as always!” Mr. Pricklepants announced, rolling onto his side so he could pick himself up, “Especially liked your performance, Jessie! Who knew a waitress could be so impassioned?”

Jessie puffed up a little, “Well, I am an actress!”

“And a good one at that.” Buzz smiles and she looks at him softly. There’s a bit more quiet murmur as Woody tries to gauge when Bonnie would be back, to see if he had time to make a trip down. It was probably worth it.

Woody used Bonnie’s jacket as a crutch and slides off the table, boots _tup tupping_ on the ground as he landed- though no sooner had he turned to shoot off his own witty comment had they all heard the telltale sound of Bonnies footsteps rushing up the stairs, her mother's own softer steps faded out by her frantic steps.

The toys froze, before rushing to get back into place. Woody scrambled up the table leg, throwing himself down onto the table in what he hoped was the same position as he was before, right as the door opened.

“Oh Mom! She’s so pretty!” Bonnie cooed, circling her mother like a shark as she carefully carried something into her room- a new toy perhaps? Woody wracked his brain for any special occasion he’d forgotten, coming up empty handed. Why would she be getting a new toy now..?

“Remember Bonnie, Grandmama said to be very careful with her- she's breakable.” Ah, that made sense- Bonnie's Grandmother lived a few cities away, she always tried to find something for Bonnie when she came down to visit.

Bonnie nodded obediently, “I won’t play rough, I promise!” She makes grabby hands at her mother, standing up on her tippy toes as if she could reach whatever she had with that move alone.

Shaking her head, her Mother placed the item on Bonnie’s nightstand, “Not right now, Bon-Bon, Grandmama’s still down stairs and you need to spend some time with her, okay?”

“Oh yeah!” Bonnie nodded, dropping back down to her normal height, “I love when Grandma comes to see us!”

“Me too,” Placing a hand on Bonnie's head, she escorted her back out of the room, making sure to shut the door as they left the room. A pause, more curious than the last, was broken only when a soft and familiar voice called, from the nightstand, “All clear!”

Woody remained frozen for another long moment, shocked into stillness- because she was there, standing on the edge of the nightstand, eyes going wider and wider as she saw all the people that had disappeared the over the horizon all those years ago, when she'd been sold in the Davis' families garage sale. Bo Peep was here, she was standing here in this room, right there! Right in front of them! Right in front of-

She saw him, finally, she- _she was looking at him!_

“BO!” He cried, feeling faint and excited and so damn happy he was sure his stitching was gonna tear with the fullness of it.

He leapt off the little kiddie table, thankful only when he was in mid-air that it was shortened for a child's height, and landed hard- his hat clattered off his head, slid across the floor and under the bed- he tucks into a gangly and uncoordinated roll before (somewhat) smoothly popping back onto his feet and darting across Bonnie’s floor.

“Woody-?” Dolly cuts herself off at Jessie's hand on her shoulder and Woody completely ignores her, struggling for purchase on the bed pole.

“Woody!” Bo matched his fever, bridging the gap between the bed and the nightstand with a dive, skidding across the comforter safely before clambering up and running to him, still holding her crook and being trailed by her sheep.

Buzz and Jessie appear at Woody’s side, Happy and determined, “Guys!” He whips around to face them, shaking, “She- she-” He cant talk, anxious and excited and every other emotion all at once.

“We know.” Jessie grins almost as giddy as he is (he forgets, sometimes, how good of friends they had been.)

“Go get her Cowboy.” Buzz Nods at Jessie and she grabs Woody around the waist, hoisting him up. He squeaks, flailing his arms for balance- and then Buzz puts his hands on Jessie's thighs and lifts her up. It’s like a ladder of toys, and Woody can’t help but think there was probably an easier and way less dramatic way of getting onto the bed- but this was a reunion! A little drama was crucial! He reaches up, almost able to grab the edge, if he just strains a little harder- his fingers close around something and before he knows it he’s being lifted up by Bo’s crook, rising to face her.

The moment solid ground in beneath him, he lets go and jumps forward to hold her face. He looks at her for a moment, barely a second, see’s something akin to gnawing loneliness and sees himself reflected in her eyes, and he kisses her with everything he has. The way she wraps her arms around him, digs her fingers into his plastic hair, he’s sure she’s doing the same.

He hold her, feels her in his arms in a way he never thought he would ever again. It’s a gaping chasm in his chest, the loss of her, and he can feel it being filled by gold hair and pink frills and everything essential to _Bo._

He pulls back, looks at her again, “I Love you.” He says like he couldn’t (didn’t, _hadn’t_ ) said before and he pulls her into a hug, buries his face into her hair. She fists her hands into the fabric of his back, nods.

“I love you too-” And it’s too much, they lose their balance, falling to their knees on the bed but still desperately holding on. Woody wasn’t sure he would ever want to let go, to stop touching her even for a second.

She laughs, it bubbles up out of her, a little hysterical, “I missed- oh god Woody I missed you so much- I-”

He kisses her again, cups the line of her jaw, she holds his hands in place. He pulls away gently and her eyes flutter open, he presses their foreheads together, “How? Where- what happened? Where did you go?”

She slides her face away from his, rests her head on his shoulder, trembling as the excitement and happiness begins to subside from manic to simply content in a way that was more fullfilling, more real, “An antique shop, at first. Then a nice home, another nursery. After that I was passed around a few times, a living room, another little girls room- god i never thought id’- i- i ended up in a thrift store, when- what did they call her? Grandmama?- Grandmama picked me out, she thought i’d look perfect in her Granddaughters room.”

“I think you’d look perfect anywhere.” He says it automatically, means it completely.

She leans back to smile at him, eye crinkling, “I love you, you big dork.” She leans in a kisses him again, and again, and again- he laughs, euphoric and happy. “Say Sheriff,” She says as she eyes him again, “Where’s your hat?”

He slaps the top of his head, gasping, “My hat! It fell off on my way over here!”

“I think I saw it slide under the bed.” She nods, smiling, “How’s about you introduce me to the rest of the toys here? You gotta give your girl a proper welcome now.” She elbows him good-naturedly, motioning with her head to behind him.

Woody glaces back to see all of the toys casually pretending not to be eavesdropping, and in the case of Andy's Old toys, pretending not to be anxious and excited, trying their very best to give them their space despite wanting their own reunions. Man, he’d sure gotten lucky with that group.

He stands up, holds out his hand and smiles at her, “Welcome back, Bo Peep.”

She takes his hand.


End file.
